Party Date
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Bu Takka is throwing a party for competitors and their sponsors before the tournament. Korra has the shoes, the dress, the ride, the handsome escort, but she needs a date. Korra/Bolin, Korra/Mako, Korra vs Asami, Asami rubbing herself on my Mako 3


Party Date

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra ^^

xoxo

"Hey what's this." Korra grabs the flyer off the wall outside the training room as the Krew exits.

"Lemme see." Mako grabs it out of Korra's hand. She pouts. "Ahem. Party for contestants in the Tournament and their sponsors. Tomorrow night."

"Oh cool, we should go." Bolin says.

"Looks pretty fancy. You're probably supposed to bring a date or something." Mako says flipping it over and examining the back.

Korra gulps.

*that night at dinner, Tenzin home*

"So Korra, how's training for the tournament going?" Pema asks.

"You _should _be training airbending," Says Tenzin, but he is ignored.

"Good." Korra answers between bites. "There's a party tomorrow night for competitor and sponsors. I have to go to that. But I kinda have nothing to wear."

"Why didn't you say so, Korra!" Pema says excitedly. "I'll start you measurements after dinner!"

*after dinner*

"Hmm.." Pema stretches the measuring tape from Korra's waist to toe. "_Hmm." _Korra blushes as Pema measures the tape around her chest.

Jinora and Ikki sit at her feet in awe. "Okay you can sit down."

"So Korra, what kind of dress would you like to wear?"

"Uh..I don't know. I'm not really a dress kind of girl."

"Oh Korra, you have to wear a dress! You have dress to impress and intimidate your competitors. Plus, don't you want to pretty for any certain _someones, hmm_?"

" *Blush* well, yeah. But it's not like I have a date, anyway."

"Did you ask anyone?"

"No."

"Well you can ask..someone.. tomorrow right? I'm sure they'll say yes, or at least change their mind when they see you in the dress.

"Yeah..well if you're so sure..what's this dress going to look like anyway?"

"Howlette!" Pema yelled and the Whit Lotus woman appeared in the room.

"Yes'm?"

"Howlette is the best designer in the entire White Lotus organization. Howlette, I need your help designing and sewing a dress for Korra to wear to a party tomorrow!"

"Of course, Lady Pema! But so little time..We can do it, I will put all I can into this dress!"

Howlette and Pema whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes over a sketch pad while Korra chatted with Jin and Ikki.

Korra and the girls were sent to bed, but Howlette and Pema worked late into the night to perfect the perfect dress.

*morning, Pro-Bending Stadium*

Korra stands in front of the door of Mako and Bolin's apartment. She inhales, and exhales. She prepares herself to ask him.

Suddenly the door opens and she jumps back; she's facing Mako.

"_Heyyy_, Mako."

"Oh, hi Korra." He says.

"So..you're probably wondering why I'm at the door of your apartment."

"Yeah, kinda."

_Now or never._

"So I was . . wonderingifyou,wantedtogotothe,competitorspartytonightwithme. Youknowtogther,asinadatecauseyou,saiditwasfancyitwould,beperfectlynormalto,bringadateto,thiskindofthing.""

"Uh.. Sorry Korra. I'm kind of going with Asami."

"Oh..right. Of course." _How could I have been so stupid. Of course he's going with the fancy rich girl._

" I mean, we'll still both be there..So.." _It's not the _same. "Okay. Yeah. So see you downstairs."

"Yeah so see you later."

Korra had never fled from somewhere that fast in her life.

*downstairs in the training room*

_Mako's barely talked to me at all morning. Not directly at least. He always looks at Bolin when he's talking to both of us._

"Let's take a break guys."

_Huff_.

"So..Korra." says Bolin.

"Korra! Earth to the Avatar!"

"Huh? Oh Bolin, what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do with me to the party tonight." He said nervously.

"Um no."

"Really."

They start walking out.

"Yeah I kinda just want to go alone. I mean, we'll both be there."

_It's not the same._ "Oh..well okay."

"Y'know, I think I'm going to head back to the island and quit practice for the rest of the day."

"Korra." Bolin walks in front of the Avatar as she looks down. He leans in. She looks up. "What are you doing?" She leans back drastically. "Oh nothing." his shoulders slump and he blushes.

"Later." She throws in her practice gear and heads out.

_He was about to kiss me._

*a couple hours later, Pema's quarters*

"Are you ready Korra?" Pema grins.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She glances to the side.

"Howlette!" Pema snaps her fingers.

Howlette comes in with the dress- _the gown-_ and it' stunning.

**the dress (right) - twitter #!/DarkMindDelena/ status/198048277986410496/photo/1** (remove spaces)

"Well, what do you think?" Pema asks anxiously at Korra's unreadable expression.

"It's..amazing. Amazing Pema! Howlette!"

"_Well?_ Ready to try it on?"

Korra glanced down at Jin and Ikki, and they gave her reassuring nods, one of them goofy.

Korra turned to Pema and Howlette. "Okay!" How could she not stay positive when she gets to wear _this_ to the party. Mako will have to pull his eyes away from Asami for at least _one_ second, and then he won't be able to look away from _me_.

Korra close her eyes and lifted her arms as she was completely remade.

An hour later she was beautiful. She was made-up. She was unrecognizable. It wasn't her, looking back in her reflection. But it was beautiful, and it would Mako want her. And she wanted that. So she loved it.

"Thank you.." tears were not only falling from her eyes, but Pema's too.

She was ready.

"Korra, I wish I'll be as pretty when I grow up." Ikki whispered.

"You will, Ikki. More pretty then I'll ever be."But Korra didn't think she could be more pretty ever than she was now.

*Pro Bending Stadium, Ballroom entrance*

"Thank you for escorting me, Howl," Korra smiled at her designer's brother. "My sister did an amazing job, Ms. Korra. Y-You look stunning."

"It's all thanks to you sister.." Korra muttered as Howl helped her out of the fancy car- the one Tarrlok gave her- which she had to recruit Howl to drive. Who know a guy from the White Lotus had driving lessons?

Korra looked a head at the extravagant Arena and walked forward. "I'm good from here Howl."

"Yes'm. I'll be back in three hours." Howl bowed and drove the car away from the grand lane.

Korra lifted he skirts and braved for the adventure ahead. Korra knew there wasn't much to worry about in terms of safety- as always, White Lotus was hidden around like her own secret service.

Korra was immediately surrounded at the door. She looked for someone she recognized through the flashes and she saw Bu Takka coming towards her.

"There's my star Avatar! As always, you're the honored guest. Come inside, come inside, don't trip on the giant dress," Bu Takka put his hand on her back and ushered her through the paparazzi.

Korra glanced around. _Where's Mako, where's Bolin?_ Korra was soon lost in the crowd until she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry- Bolin!"

"Korra- WOW. HI." Bolin jumped back and greeted her traditionally. She stood up straight and blushed. "Bolin! It's so good to see a familiar face in this crowd!" she returned the bow.

"I know what you mean. Y-You look great by the way!" Bolin says.

"Yeah a lot of people have been saying that. Have you seen Mako yet?" she glanced around.

"..No. We came here separately because he had to pick up Asami.." Bolin frowned. Why was everything always about _Mako_ with her?

"Oh! there he is!" She pointed over to where a crowed was surrounding by Hiroshi and his daughter with Mako. Bu Takka was trying to usher some paparazzi out- this was supposed to be a private party.

For the first time, Korra recognized the people around her- her competitors. Some of them were giving her nasty glares. She looked down and then snapped back up. She had to stay positive.

She headed over to where Mako was and Bolin followed.

Hiroshi stopped talking to someone and noticed Korra. "Ah, Korra. My superstar advertiser." He laughed. He obviously had had a little to drink, as had Asami's twisted face.

"Mr. Hiroshi. _Asami._ Mako.." she curtseyed.

Mako notices Korra for the first time. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Korra!" she smiled. _Reeled him in._ She readjusted her shoulder so just a tad little more cleavage was showing. She nodded to the three. Bolin stood still as a soldier behind her. _He knew what she was up to._

After a moment of silence Hiroshi spoke. "Well I'll let you kids have fun," he waddled away.

"So, guys, enjoying the party?" Korra asked and walked over to a couch so she could rest her feet. She was wearing heels, which Howlette had to give her a lesson in because she had never even heard of such impractical shoes since her arrival in Republic City.

Asami sighed and sat down next to Korra on the futons, dragging love-struck Mako down with her. Bolin decided to stay standing, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Hey, um Korra can I talk to you for a second? Over there?" says Bolin nervously.

"Oh..sure. See you guys later." Korra stood and followed the earthbender into a hall. She was disappointed to be taken away from Mako, but Asami was blocking her anyway. Screw 'er.

"So..what is it you wanted to talk about, Bo?" She leaned against the wall; not very ladylike, but no one was here to see them. That's what kind of worries her.

That's when his were on his.

They stayed there.

They lingered there.

Korra wants it to never stop.

But it ends, way too fast, and he's looking at her with a guilty expression. And she's smiling sadly back at him. _How could I have been so stupid? How can I not see what's right in front of me?_

She planted herself back on him, and this time, it lasted for much, much longer and went much further.

They finally separated, and she hugged him with all her might.

Korra had thought they were alone in hall, but someone had _definitely _seen all that.

"Asami, you really didn't need to go get more drinks, I could have done that," Mako said.

"It's no problem. Besides, I saw something very interesting on my way back.."

"And what was that?" He took a sip of the alcoholic drink.

"Nothing important."

"Then why'd you mention it."

_They should be back soon. Or not for a long time._

"Asami I haven't seen Korra and Bolin for a while.."

"They're fine- You know what, I'll go look for Korra you look for Bolin." she said quickly after glancing around.

"What makes you think they're not together-" But Asami had already down her drink in one gulp and sped off.

Mako pouted.

*le makeout pathway*

So yeah..Bolin and Korra were chilling. They weren't talking they were tired. They were just staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Bolin Hey!" Asami swooped in and pulled the boy up by the arm. She could really be strong when she wanted to.

"Mako's looking for you! You should go find him!" Asami shoved him away from the two girls.

"Um Asami? Why are you trying to get Bolin to leave?" Korra tried to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Asami pulled Korra up by the arm in the same fashion she did with Bolin. Asami dragged her with her.

"Asami? What the heck-?" _Ow! Who knew the fancy rich girl was so strong?_

Asami slammed Korra against the wall- but know so hard as to make noise.

"Seriously Sato what are you _doing?-"_

"What the hell, Avatar girl?"

"Asami?"

Asami let go of her and sighed.

"It's not supposed to be this way.." she said.

"What way?"

"You're not supposed to like Bolin! You're supposed to like Mako!"

"You want me to like your boyfriend?" Says Korra, half-crazed. She just can't get it right.

"No! Of course not! It's just..never mind."

"What? Just what, Asami." Korra touched her arm. The nonbender shrugged it off.

"Nothing Korra, God!" Asami said.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little stressed."

Korra sat and patted on the bench next to here.

"Tell me. It'll help you let off some steam. It always helps me to speak my thoughts out loud when I'm all bottled up- and I'm always full of steam."

Asami sat and dabbed her cheeks daintily with a handkerchief. "Well..Dad's just been really busy at work..stressed out. Business is better than ever..But really busy, you know. He's been drinking a little bit of than often, and bring up bad memories of my mother. My mom died long ago just like Mako's, you know."

"Oh I'm sorry Asami, I had no idea. You see..my dad used to drink a lot too. He would hit my mom, I would see it. But then when he learned I was the Avatar, he thought I was the answer to all our problems. He thought I was a gift from the heavens and he didn't hit Mom as much because he was thankful she had brought me into his world," Korra felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. She had never shared this with anyone before. And here she was telling her nemesis. "But I'm nothing. I'm not special. But I'm thankful I was able to save my mom."

"Wow. My story's not as complicated as yours. But I really do think you are special Korra. Amazing, in fact. Mako is head-over-heels for you after all."

"What? Really? That's not true!" Korra gasps.

"No, it is. I can tell he loves you more than he could ever love me."

"Asami. Wow."

"You're such a nasty bitch Korra."

"H-What?

Asami grabs Korra and drags her into the ball room and slaps her.

Korra slaps her back.

_I've had enough of her nonsense!_

A crowd forms. There's about to be a fight! Between the Avatar and her sponsor's daughter. Where's the teammates! Get the cameraman.

Some sort of duel.

Korra and Asami circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first.

"This is all you fault, Tribe trash!"

"It's not my fault your boyfriend my teammate is in love with me!"

"You Avatar's always ruin everything!"

Korra strikes. She leaps to tag her with some element, but Asami swoops around and steps on Korra's skirt, tearing it up to the thigh.

"Bitch!"

It's over fast. Out of nowhere, Asami quick jabs Korra in the side too fast for anyone to be sure what they saw. Korra's sure what hit her. She falls. Asami giggles and saunters away.

"Korra!" Just at that moment Bolin runs up and catches Korra and Mako comes close behind.

"Korra! Are you okay?"

"Can't move.."

"You're gonna be okay. What the hell, Sato?" Bolin yells at Asami.

"What are you talking about, Bolin? What is going on _here_, honey." Mako yells.

"Your _Avatar_ was picking a fight with me. She got what she deserves."

"Asami, you can't just put her out like that, we have a competition in a few days, you know that. What did she say anyway?"

"_Huh_, well she insulted my _father- your sponsor-_ and said I'm a_ tramp_ who doesn't deserve you!"

"What! Korra, why would you day that?"

"Don't listen to anything that rich trash says!" Bolin was trying to hold Korra back as she recovered.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mako asks.

"Because, she's a Equalist!"

Gasp spread throughout the room.

"What! That's nonsense Korra and you know it!"

"Did you hit you head when you fell!" Asami taunted, but Mako put his hand in front of her to stop.

"I'm not kidding! _Didn't you see the way she jabbed me!" _Korra pointed to the spot in her side where a bruise was now obviously forming."Just like an Equalist." To prove he point, Korra held out her hand where a flame wasn't supposed to be able to form. She quickly blew it out. Mako raised an eyebrow and Bolin looked worried. Asami looked smug. The crowed dispersed.

"I should probably get you home," Bolin said quietly.

"I can get home by myself." she lightly shoved him and quickly limped to the door. Asami wrapped herself around her boyfriend and sighed in unison with the two other guy. perfect night ruined.

*Future Industries..*

*Sigh* "Asami, did you really need to make such a fuss?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand or draw a crowd's attention."

"Mmmhm, honey. It's not likely I'll believe that. Now tell me why would we want the Avatar married to a leader of our opposers?" Hiroshi asked his daughter, frustrated.

"You'll see how it all plays out father. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.."

*Roof of Pro-Bending Stadium*

Mako is sitting in the tower. He unravels his scarf and throws it down. _Some good you are_.

Bolin comes up. "So..tonight was weird, right?"

"Extremely weird."

"What's up with our girlfriends, huh?"

"Our _girlfriends_?"

"Yeah..Korra and I are kind of together now." Bolin smiled devilishly.

Mako just stared.

*le air island, Tenzin home*

"How was it Korra-" Pema asks as Korra bursts in the door in collapses, bursting into tears.

A/N: So it kinda seems like Korra isn't very literate ^^ ;)

So we have a little supposed friendship fluff between Asami and Korra here..until things take a tunr. That do you think Asami's game is? To me it seems like she's acting a little fishy. I'm leaving clues all around for you ;)

Mako's scarf: Mako's scarf is a symbol from his father that makes him feel safe. In "The Revelation" he gave it to Korra to keep her safe ^^

REVIEW FOR YOUR LIFE!


End file.
